Percy Jackson And The Decision
by Hero of One
Summary: After Annabeth breaks up with Percy for no particular reason, what do you think will happen to him?
1. Decision

**Percy Jackson And The Decision**

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL**

**People were surrounding Percy's cabin where he hadn't left for the past three days. Inside the cabin was Percy crying dry tears for he hadn't stopped crying for three days. This is why the great Hero of Olympus was crying in his cabin.**

_***Flashback three days ago***_

_Percy had just gotten back from school, which had run three weeks longer then usual. Percy was excited about seeing all his friends again, especially his girlfriend, Annabeth. He walked down Half-Blood Hill with everybody saying "hi" and "hey, where ya been Perce?" He asked where Annabeth was and they said she left almost as soon as Percy got there. He looked disappointed then left to go to his cabin. When he got there, he found a note on his bed written by Annabeth._

_Dear Percy,_

_I don't know what's taking you so long to get here. I'm leaving to do some work on Olympus but one other thing. I think we should see other people meaning I'm breaking up with you. I hope we can still be friends._

_Signed,_

_Annabeth _

_Mixtures of emotions were haunting him at that moment. Hatred, Hurt, Disbelief were only some of the emotions going through him. He started to tremble, then a few seconds later, he shouted out, "WHY! WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" this caused an earthquake so powerful, it could sink Japan, a hurricane so big that it equaled the size of Texas and Alaska combined, more tornados than you could count and waves so high they could have rivaled the height of the Empire State Building times three. It would've destroyed the camp if it weren't for the camp's protection and the help of Poseidon who sensed his son's anger building up. Percy then fell down to the ground and started to cry letting nobody in for three days._

_***End of Flashback***_

**Percy then stopped crying and vapor-trailed out of his cabin and towards the river so nobody could see him. Nobody saw him except for four people: Grover, Chiron, Thalia, and Nico. When Percy got there he jumped into the river and wished that his problems could just dissolve into the water. He spent what felt like hours at the bottom of the river and decided to resurface. When he did, he saw 18 figures: the Olympians, Hades, Hestia, Thalia, Grover, Chiron, and Nico. Percy just sighed and exited the river but before they could talk to him, he vapor-trailed all the way to Zeus' fist and sat down where they found the entrance to the Labyrinth. He waited for a few minutes day-dreaming about his old memories before everyone arrived. The gods teleported them to the council room. Once everyone was there he looked around saw **_**she**_** was here. Poseidon started to yell at Annabeth, which caused Athena to fight, and soon enough Percy shouted "QUIET!" Everyone shut up and he continued "why did you bring me here today" Zeus was about to say something but was cut off by Poseidon who said "We brought you here to offer godhood once again. Do you accept?" **

**The first time he declined because he had Annabeth, the second time after the Giant War, he still had Annabeth but this time he had nobody to hold him back. He said, "I accept" All the gods sighed as if saying, "you finally agreed to become a god" Before they could turn him into a god, a black portal opened up right next to Percy and a hand grabbed him but before Percy could struggle, he was pulled into the portal. A second later, he came out of another black portal looking more mature and older than before. He came up to them and said, "well are you going to turn me into a god or what" he asked with a hint of humor. **

**They showered him in a golden light and when it died down you could see him without their armor. Most of the girls blushed but some fainted from the handsome man in front of them. Zeus then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, but a couple of people would occasionally glance at Percy. Zeus said, "Rise Perseus Jackson! You are now the god of ...**

**Before Zeus could yell out his domains they said, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus shall be the god of Animals, Battle, Common Sense, Currents, Day, Decisions, Dreams, Emotions, Elements, Friendship, Hunting, Heroes, Instincts, Illnesses, Ideas, Jokes, Law, Lust, Logic, Language, Memories, Monsters, Names, Night, Plans, Peace, Pollution, Quests, Romance, Swordsmanship, Sound, Space, Thoughts, Temperature, Time, Torture, Victory, Weapons, Waves, Wilderness, Weather, and Unknown. You shall also be the adopted son and heir to Chaos, the first being. You shall decide whether you stay and train with the Olympians or go with Chaos and stay with him until you are needed here. Since you are the god of decisions, you should know what to do. Goodbye" and with that they exited the room. **

**Then all the gods started talking at the same time until Percy, the new god of sound yelled "SHUT UP!" they began to quiet down, "I know what I must do and I am sorry to say that I have to go with Chaos." Percy says glumly. He then calls upon Chaos to take him. Chaos appears out of a portal that appeared in the throne room. She whispered something into his ear and he smiled slightly. He looked at the gods one last time before walking into the portal. All the gods had a sad look on their face, even Ares had one. Chaos said, "Don't worry, he's going to be safe with me." reassuring the gods and demi-gods. Before Chaos entered the portal, Poseidon asked, "What did you say to my son?" She smiles slyly and says, "I just told him that some of his old friends will be there." and with that she stepped through the portal that disappears as soon as she leaves. The gods and demi-gods agree to keep this info. secret until the right time. **

**Yo, what up my peeps?**

**How you like story? **

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Can't get enough of it?**

**Review and tell me if I should keep this a one-shot or turn it into a story**

**Ciao,**

**Hero**


	2. Return Home

**3Hey guys! This is the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL PJAO!**

**Percy Jackson And The Return Home **

**Percy POV**

*****10,000 years later*****

**I'm walking down the hallway to go see my mom, Chaos. She called me up to see her for some reason. I hope it's a mission going to Earth. Man, I miss Earth so bad. I haven't seen my friends or family in 10,000 years. I wonder what's like now. It's probably not as advanced as Chaos City. **

**Every year there are advancements. There are so many that it's too hard to explain what the city looks like. Just imagine the most advanced city you can think of, multiply it by 1,000,000,000,000 **(A/N 1 trillion)** and you only get 1/10 of how advanced Chaos city is. **

**As I was walking to mom's room, I saw some of my best friends, Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Bianca, Luke, and Ethan. When I stood in front of mom's room, **

**I knocked and heard '**_Come in son_**' **

**I entered and sat down in front of my mom's desk. She sat there across from me as a young woman. This was serious because she usually takes the looks of a teenager. She sat across looking at me and I broke the silence **

**"So….why did you call me here?" **

**"**_Swear on the River Styx, Lethe, Cocytus, Acheron, Phlegethon that you won't be upset._**" **

**"I swear" **

**"**_Okay, bad news and good news. Good news: you're going back to Earth-_**" **

**"Yes!" **

**"**_Astro_**, (Name that Chaos gave me) **_I wasn't done talking._**" **

**"Sorry" **

**"**_It's okay. Bad News: you are going back to earth to help the gods and demi-gods defeat Gaia, Typhon, monsters, and Giants._**" **

**"I don't see what the bad part is." **

**"**_The bad part is that Annabeth __is still alive._**" **

**"Bu- How? When-" **

**Chaos raised her hand cutting me off "When you left they decided to make all your friends immortal. Unfortunately this included your friend Annabeth" **

**"She's not my friend" I say coldly. **

**She raises up her hands, "**_Okay, __ex-friend Annabeth. Anyway, they made your friends and her__ immortal so that they could see you again when you returned_**" she finished. I was amazed how sincere the gods were being considering how they treated other people. Chaos, reading my mind, says **

**"**_Yes, they have mellowed the past 100 years._**" **

**"I hate it when you do that" I mumbled and she just smiles knowing what I said. **

**"What do you mean 'past 100 years'? Hasn't it been 10,000 years?" **

**She responds "**_Yes, it has been 10,000 years….here_**" **

**"What do you mean by that?" **

**"**_I mean that where we are runs 100 times faster then anywhere else._**" **

**"Ok, I think I get what you're saying but where exactly are we?" **

**"**_10,000 years and you finally ask the question, amazing._**" **

**"Hey don't be mean to your son" **

**"**_I'm the creator of the universe, I can do whatever I want to do_**" **

**"Fine, whatever, you were saying where we are." **

**"**_Yes, we are in a place called the singularity_**" **

**"What and where is that?" **

**"**_The singularity is the center of a black hole. It's sort of like a pocket universe._**" **

**"So we are in the middle of a black hole?" **

**"**_Yep_**" she says popping the 'p'. **

**"You know, for the creator of the universe, you can be very childish sometimes" **

**"**_Like I said, I'm the creator of the universe, I can do whatever I want to do._**" she says ruffling my already messy hair.**

"**Fine, you win. So when am I going to earth?" **

**"**_In 36 hours_**" **

**"Awwww, that's too longggg." I complain. **

**"**_Now __who__ sounds childish?_**" she asks. **

**"Hey I'm **_**allowed **_**to act childish, I'm your son, remember?" **

**"**_Point taken, now let's see, it's 364,645 me and 100 you_**" **

**"Yes! I defeated you 100 times! It might have taken 364,745 times but I finally got you 100 times! Yes! Ha-" **

**Before I could continue, she muted me but I didn't notice until I saw the smirk on her face. I glared at her as if saying "What did you do?" **

**She said, "**_You wouldn't shut up so I muted you, are you done?_**" I nod yes. She flicked her hand and I could speak again. **

**I pout and say, "I hate you" **

**"**_No you don't I'm your mommy._**" **

**I looked at her weirdly and asked, "What did you just say?" **

**"**_Well, you always used to call me mommy when you were little._**" She says. **

**I say the most intelligent and sophisticated response; "Oh" and I blushed seeing myself, a little boy calling the creator of the universe mommy. She snickered as if reading my thoughts, which she obviously did. **

**I then asked her, "Can I bring anyone along?" **

**"**_Yes, you may, you may even bring Bri._**"**

**My face lit up at the sound of her name because she's my girlfriend. We've been dating for the past 7,500 years. Let me tell you about her. **

**She has jade eyes and pearly white hair with an equally perfect smile; she's the daughter of Freya, the Norse goddess of love, beauty, and sensuality; and she's 5'7" compared to my 6'0" stature. We met 8,000 years ago, although I wish it wasn't how I would meet my girlfriend for the first time**

********_**Flashback 8,000 years ago**_********

_I get a request, more like a demand to bring a particular demi-goddess back to the city. When I got to the location where she was supposedly there, the building was ablaze. I quickly gathered the water molecules around myself and created a "water shield" for my body. _

_I then charge into the building looking for anyone. But I couldn't find anyone until I heard a scream a floor above me, so I ran up the stairs just before they collapsed. I saw a teenage girl around my age, maybe a year or two younger in the corner trapped by flames. _

_I quickly grabbed her and I vapor-trailed us out of there. When I finally landed outside of the building, it collapsed. I gently put her down on the grass and contacted Chaos. A minute or two before Chaos arrived, she started to become conscious. _

_I asked her,__** "Are you okay?"**_

_She opened her eyes and even through the bloodshot eyes I could see the vivid jade in her eyes. I could tell beneath all the soot and ash that she was very beautiful. I came to my senses when she said, _

_"Yeah I'm fine but who are you and how did we get out of the building?" _

_**"My name's Percy and how we got out is kind of complicated to explain"**_

_"Okay, my name's Bri Astrid" _

_**"Nice to meet you, now lets get you to Chaos City."**_

_"What and where is that?" _

_**"Chaos City is where Chaos helps those who need helping and to where it is, I have no clue." **__Just then Chaos appeared and I walked her into the portal and into Chaos City._

********_**Flashback End**_********

**I came back into reality when my mom electrocuted me. **

**I glared at her and she said, "**_Pffffht, don't give me that look, it's not like it hurt.**"**_

** I stopped glaring at her and crossed my arms in defeat again because she was right, it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt because she's done it thousands of times, namely waking me up in the morning. **

**She just smirked and sent me off. I grumbled out of the room all the while hearing her laughing quietly. Sometimes I wish that she wasn't the creator of the universe so I could beat her once, but she just said no matter what, creator of the universe or not, she'll always win. And part of me believes that.**

**I sighed and went to the living quarters where I knew my friends would be. I pulled out a map that showed where everybody was. It was a birthday gift from my mom when I turned 5,000 years old. I saw that everybody was in there except for Ethan and Zoe. I looked around and saw that they were in a closet. I shook the image out of my head and entered the living quarters where I was met by a bunch of 'Hey Percy' and 'What's up' Perce?' I said "hey" and sat next to Bri who gave me a peck on the cheek. **

**I was about to tell them about what mom told me when Luke asked, **

**"_Hey Percy, do you know where Zoe and Ethan are_?" **

**I replied, "You don't want to know." **

**He nodded as if understanding what I meant. I told them about what my mom told me, they all agreed to go with me. After that, we were about to watch a movie when Zoe and Ethan happen to enter the room. **

**I smirked and said to both of them, "Had fun in that closet you two?" they both blushed furiously and we laughed at them. **

**After getting over their blush, Ethan asked me, "**How did you know we were in a closet?**" **

**"Two reasons: one, the birthday present I got from my mom showed you two in a closet and two, you just told us you were." **

**We all laughed at them again. When we finished laughing at them I told them what I told the others, they also agreed to come along. I told them we leave in 24 hours. I headed towards Bri's room and mine. I took a long shower and went to our bed where she was waiting for me. I got into the bed, she grabbed me with her small yet strong hands got as close to me as possible. I held her just like she was doing to me and we went to sleep in each other arms**

********_**Time Skip 24 Hours Later**_********

**I told them it's time to go back to Earth. ****I asked them while smiling mischievously, **

**"Hey guys, do you want to ride in the ship that has the closet inside it?" **

**We all laughed at the memory while Ethan and Zoe glared/blushed. We all left for the biggest spaceship, which I am proud to say is mine. **

**It was about the same size as three Empire State Buildings stacked right on top of each other and was about as wide as Mount Vesuvius. All in all it was badass. Before we left Chaos gave me a kiss and hug and said, "**_Be safe my son_**_"_ **

**I replied, "I will mom." and I hugged her back. I heard Luke snicker **

**"_Mama's boy._" I looked at him and the next second he was doing the funky chicken. We all laughed at him, even mom chuckled and told me **

**"**_Percy, stop messing with him_**" **

**"Come one, just let me make him do the Macarena pleeeeaaaase." **

**"**_Astro…_**" **

**"Fine" I let go my hold of him and he collapsed to the ground glaring at me, while I was failing at trying to hold in a laugh. He got up and mumbled something about stupid blood control. Since I can control water I can control blood, which takes up like 80% of your body. It also means that I can make you do whatever I want you to do. We entered the ship. With that, we left for Earth. I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't be back for a long time.**

**Chaos POV (After Percy leaves)**

**Oh, I hope Percy will be safe, I just can't stand him being alone, especially with what is about to happen. I just hope he realizes that he is my**_** true**_** son, Nebular, before it's too late. Oh, Percy, please be careful.**

**Hey guys! How you like? Good? Bad? Better? **

**Review:**

**How will Annabeth react?**

**How will the others react?**

**Do you think Percy will forgive Annabeth?**

**Over and Out,**

**Hero**


	3. Journey To Earth

**Hey guys and girls here's the 3rd chapter for PJATD. **

**Hope ya like it!**

**Percy Jackson And The Journey To Earth**

"**Hey Percy?" Bianca asks. **

**"Yeah?" **

**"Do you think that everybody will freak out when they see us?" **

**"I'm sure they won't freak out I mean it's not like you guys died over 10,000 years ago, they see you guys not dead or anything" Percy says sarcastically. **

**"Hey, no need to be sarcastic." Luke objects. **

**"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? Or do you want to do the Macarena this time?" Percy asks barely holding in a laugh. **

**"Hey, don't be mean to them Percy" Bri says. **

**"Fine, but only for you" Percy says then kisses her. **

**"Eewww guys, get a room" Ethan complains. **

**Percy looks up and says "You're the one talking Ethan" He blushes from what Percy's referring to. **

**"Anyway, we have like 2 ½ more days until we reach Earth. So get comfy, but not too comfy" He says looking at Zoe and Ethan who blush making them both blush this time. Percy feels a light punch to his arm and sees, which the culprit was. It was Bri. **

**"What was that for?" he says hurtful. **

**"I told you not to be mean to them, I could've done much worse" she scolds. **

**Percy gives her puppy dog eyes and says "I'm sorreee." **

**Bri just laughs at her boyfriend's childish behavior. **

**"Come on, you no that you're no good at that anyways, only I can pull it off" **

**Percy stops and says "Yeah right." Bri pouts and gives him her puppy dog eyes and says "You hurt my feelings, could you get me a drink to cheer me up" **

**"Ha ha ha nice try but I've gotten used to your puppy dog eyes." **

**Bri puts a new level to the puppy dog eyes and Percy sighs and gets her a drink. Bri smiles triumphantly as she sees her boyfriend bring her a drink. **

**"You're right, you do have better puppy dog eyes than me." He says with defeat. **

**She kisses him and says "Don't be sad, you got past my first stage of puppy dog eyes" **

**"I still didn't resist your beautiful eyes and was forced to get you a drink" **

**"That's a lie and you know it" she scolds. **

**"Which part: the not resisting the beautiful jade eyes you have or forced you to get a drink?" **

**"The drink part" **

**All the while this was happening, their friends were looking back and forth like a tennis match. **

**"Fine, I'm going to bed, you coming?" **

**"Yeah, in a second." **

**Once Percy was out of hearing range she turned around and asks her friends, **

**"What do you think I should get for our anniversary?" They all looked shocked because they just realized that their anniversary was tomorrow. **

**"Maybe you should get him an underwater telescope" Luke says. They all turn toward him with confused expressions. **

**"What? They are real!" **

**"Whatever, I was thinking more of like an aquarium." **

**"Really? An aquarium? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" **

**"No, our room is like as big as a football dome. An aquarium could easily fit in there, plus he's been muttering stuff about wanting an aquarium during his sleep. It's kinda cute." They all agree and Bri calls Chaos and asks if she could buy an aquarium. She asks why would you need an aquarium. It's for our 7,500 anniversary. She says oh, and says no problem, I'll keep it here until you get back. **

**"Thank you Lady Chaos" **

**"No problem, oh and Percy's coming back. Goodbye." **

**Just then Percy comes in only his boxers and wraps his arms around her and says **

**"Morning beautiful." she blushes at the sight of her boyfriend's well-defined abs and muscles. **

**"Put on some clothes, you're lucky no one's here" **

**"Then come on" **

**Without warning, Percy scoops her up and walks them to their bedroom while Bri is yelling, "Percy! Put me down! This is totally not nice!" **

**"If you say so" and he drops her into the bathtub. **

**She sputters and says "You are so going to pay for that." **

**"Now, now, you don't want to hurt your boyfriend now do you?" **

**"No I don't, but right now is an exception" **

**She then gets out of the bathtub in her now wet clothes and slowly walks toward Percy who is walking backwards fully knowing well what can happen when she's angry. He hits the wall and tries to go through it but someone's not letting him. At first he thinks Bri's not letting go through, but then he here's a snicker in the back of his mind and thinks **

**'Dang it mom, let me through!' **

**'Awwww why? This is so entertaining'. **

**Percy grumbles mentally and looks to see that Bri is only three feet away from me. Percy tries to move to the sides but mental chains, probably from Bri, trap him. Percy looks back at her now she's only two feet away. He tries to use his powers against the chains but the chains are too strong, probably help from his mom. He looks again, now only a foot away. He tries the last thing he can do: beg. **

**"Please Bri, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything." Percy whines." **

**"Nice try but no." Now Bri is only inches away from him. **

**Percy POV**

**I close my eyes and wait for what's about to happen. Nothing happens. I hear a camera go off. I open one eye and see that Bri is rolling on the ground laughing. **

**"Oh, my gods, you should've seen your face! That was truly a Kodak moment!" **

**I pout, "I hate you" **

**"No you don't you looovvve me." She says and kisses me. **

**"Now get out, I have to take a shower thanks to you" **

**"You know you loved it. I have a surprise when you get out" I said and kiss on the cheek. **

**I walk out of the bathroom and put some clothes on and eat some breakfast while she takes a shower. While I was getting our anniversary gift (yes I actually remember important dates) she comes out and says **

**"All right, what's this 'surprise?" **

**I ****turn around and say "Happy Anniversary" **

**I take out a box. Inside the box was a necklace made out of the purest diamonds found in the universe. In the middle is a diamond that says 'Together Forever'. She starts to cry tears of happiness, hugs me, and kisses me. **

**When she's done, I put the necklace on her and kiss her saying "I love you" **

**"I love you too" she say. We then kiss again. **

**We separate for air and I say "Let's go show the others your beautiful gift." **

**"Okay" **

**We walked out of our bedroom to the living room where we knew everybody would be. They were all there and we showed all of them Bri's anniversary gift. **

**They all commented on it from "it's so beautiful" coming from the girls to "well, he really did remember" from the guys. **

**I checked to see how long it was until we reach camp. It read: Earth: 1 hour. **

**I told everyone and we got ready to see camp. I told everyone but Bri to keep their identity hidden, mainly because most of the campers thought they were dead. **

**We reached camp and we opened the hatch and we started to descend down the steps…..**

**Ooooohhh cliffhanger **

**I know you guys were expecting Percy reuniting with his friends but I wanted to put this in to try something new.**

**Anyway Review! Review! Review! **

**Peace,**

**Hero**


	4. Reunion And The News

**Here's Chapter 4 of one of the most amazing stories EVER**

**Percy Jackson And The Reunion And The News**

_Previously in Percy Jackson and the Journey to Earth:_

_We reached camp and we opened the hatch and we started to descend down the steps….._

**Percy POV**

I look around and see that not a lot has changed since I left. I mean it hurts a little bit to be back here, but as long as my friends are with me, I'm fine. I then notice that the Hunters are here. Huh, guessed everyone showed up to meet us.

When everyone sees me, they all stare at me, which makes me kind of uncomfortable. When people see Bri, the girls look jealous for her looks and her hot boyfriend and the boys wolf whistled, which earned them the privilege of doing the Macarena in front of everybody. Everyone laughed but stopped when I raised my hand.

"Hello campers and hunters. We are the Alpha unit. We are the first ones to help people in a war. If more help is needed, we will contact Chaos who will send down as many units as we need. I shall introduce the Alpha division. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Chaos, Savior of Olympus, one of the seven sent to stop Gaia, and leader of Alpha unit and commander over all units."

Everybody's mouths drop as they see the most famous hero of all time, while the immortal campers cheer.

"This is Bri Astrid. She is daughter of Freya, the goddess of love, beauty, and sensuality. She is leader of the Beta unit and my second in command. Also, she's my girlfriend so don't get any ideas.

"The next six wish to keep their names a secret for personal reasons."

Bianca steps up. "I am Captain Bi, I am the leader of the Gamma unit. I am also a daughter of Hades"

Beckendorf steps up. "I am Captain Be, I am the leader of the Eta unit. I am also a son of Hephaestus."

Luke steps up. "I am Captain L, I am the leader of the Lambda unit, I am also a son of Hermes.

Zoe steps up. "I am Captain N, I am the leader of the Nu unit, I am also the daughter of Atlas"

Everybody brings out their weapons and point them towards Zoe.

"Do not dare to touch _any_ of my Captains or I will personally hurt you."

Everyone puts their weapons away and quickly back up.

Ethan steps up. "I am Captain E, I am the leader of the Epsilon unit, I am also the son of Nemesis."

Silena steps up. "I am Captain S, I am the leader of the Sigma unit, I am also the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Are there any questions?" I ask. Almost everybody raises their hand. I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

****_Time Skip 3 1/2 hours later****_

I finally answered everyone's questions and we were about to head to the Chaos cabin which was pitch black with stars moving on it when I heard a voice that has haunted me forever. I turned around and there was Annabeth.

She had a certain aura, more than an immortal aura but more like a godly aura. I look hard and find out that 80 years ago there was a massive war where _we_, meaning the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Eta, Epsilon, Lambda, Nu, and Sigma units defeated the enemy and the demigods took all the credit. Apparently, they were offered godhood. All of them turned it down except for Annabeth. It turns out she is the goddess of buildings and architecture.

You see, about 7,500 years ago, Chaos gave me the ability to see someone's past just by staring at them. It took me about 500 years to master it but I did it and the first thing I tried it on was who stole Chaos' favorite book. It turns out that Luke stole the book but hey, what can you expect a son of Hermes to do?

I looked at her and noticed she was more beautiful than the last time we saw each other, but Bri was way hotter. She held onto a boys' hand. He looks 5 foot 6, while Annabeth is 5 foot 8, has sandy blonde hair, a crooked nose, and blues eyes. In short (no pun intended) he looks exactly like Luke except _way_ shorter. While this guy is 5'6" Luke is 6'1".

She says, "Hey Percy, been a long time since we've seen each other, eh?"

"Not long enough. So I see still haven't gotten over Luke, and who's the munchkin?" I ask

"I am completely and totally over Luke and his name is Tyler he's 18 and he is _not_ munchkin."

"I see, you say you're over Luke but you're dating a miniature version of him and he's not a munchkin, but he's shorter than you by at least 2 inches."

"Oh yeah, so who's this bi-"

"Don't you dare finish that word Annabeth Chase." I command with authority. She doesn't back away but I can see the fear in her eyes; the munchkin hid behind her and I'm pretty sure he just wet himself.

"This is Bri Astrid. She's the daughter of Freya, goddess of love, beauty, and sensuality, she's 8,000 years old, and I saved her from a collapsing, burning building. And she has more power than you despite her appearance." I then storm off to the Chaos Cabin with Bri right behind me.

**3rd Person POV**

With that last statement being heard from all the campers they all started to whisper about the strangers and why Percy isn't acting the way he did in the stories.

While this was happening, Percy was in his and Bri's room in the Chaos Cabin, more like Chaos Mansion since it was so huge. Percy was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to forget about past memories. Bri walks in the room and walks up behind him and makes her presence known by massaging his shoulders making his stress vanish.

"How are you doing?" Bri asks him.

"Fine, now that you're here" he replies and kissing her.

"You know, that was a really cheesy comment you know that?"

"Yeah, that's why you love me." He tries to kiss her but she denies him and he gives her puppy dog eyes.

She laughs, "Will you stop trying to do that, you know that will never work."

"Yeah, but this will." He grabs her and pins her to the bed and says

"I love you." And he kisses her.

She kisses him back and says "I love you too."

He lets go of her and smirks, "I told you it would work."

"Cheater" she says crossing her arms and pouting.

"How am I a cheater when it comes to kissing?"

"You knew that I would kiss you in that kind of situation" she pouts again thinking about how much she enjoyed it.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it and don't lie about it" he said mischievously.

"Yeah, I liked it, but only because you were kissing me." She explains.

"So if I wasn't the one kissing you wouldn't like it would you?" he asks getting closer after each word.

"Yeah, you're the only one that makes me happy." She says scooting closer to Percy so that they were only inches away.

"Good" and he crashes his lips on hers. Before they could totally get into it the horn blew signaling dinner.

They both groaned and broke away. They walked with the others to the dining pavilion and he taught Bri how to sacrifice to the gods. When they sat down to eat, Luke said,

"Hey, is everything okay between you two?" he asks pointing at Percy and Bri. They both looked at him weirdly and said

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Luke responds "Well a few minutes ago, I heard you two fighting, I was just making sure everything is alright."

"Yeah, we did get in a fight but we got over it." Percy says.

"Yeah, probably by making out like after every other fight" Ethan snickers.

Percy and Bri blush and the entire table burst into laughter.

"Oh My Chaos! Did you guys really make out?" Silena squeals

"NO!" they shout.

"We almost did but the conch blew." Percy murmurs but loud enough for everyone to hear and they burst out laughing again. Bri kisses Percy on the cheek and Ethan says,

"There, there, you'll have plenty of time to make out after dinner."

"Pffffht. You're the one talking, did you and Z find a nice, comfy closet in the cabin?" Percy retaliates.

Zoe and Ethan blush making the entire table burst out into laughter for the 3rd time. By now, the entire pavilion is quiet besides the Chaos table. Percy notices all the tables staring and shouts,

"Hey! Mind your own business!" they immediately start talking about the mysterious people and how they can laugh at a time like this.

"I swear I cannot believe people have the audacity to eavesdrop on a conversation just like a certain daughter of Athena is doing now."

They looked at Percy strangely and he pointed towards a shadow with no owner. They figured out what he meant and Luke and Beckendorf picked her up the invisible Annabeth and plopped her down right in front of Percy.

"Thank you Captain L, Captain Be, you may sit."

"All right Annabeth, a question for a question. Why were eavesdropping on us?

"Because I want to know who Captain Bi, Be, E, L, N, and S are, and I thought you might slip up but you didn't.

"Ah, so curiosity made you get caught, why am I not surprised, Athena always wants an answer to everything, but her children, they want it more than anything not caring if they die or others die, they must find out answers"

"All right Mr. Judgmental, here's my question: Who are your Captains and why can't we see their faces even in broad daylight?"

"Which question would you like me to answer, the hoodies, or the names?"

"The names"

"Oh, that's easy, I can't tell you their names only they can tell you their names. Goodbye."

"Wait! You didn't answer my question. I answered your question." She glared at Percy, 10,000 years ago Percy might've shrunk down but 10,000 years can earn you a lot of glares and let Percy tell you within the first 5,000 years, there were at least 100 glares worse than Annabeth's.

Percy sighed and said, "Fine you want to know their names are, okay here they are names that start with Bi, Be, E, L, S, Z.

"You're giving us too vague answers and not giving us any detail!" Annabeth screams.

"Calm yourself or I will! I have given you an answer to your question and you have given me an answer to my question. So you can leave now"

Annabeth huffs and walks back to the Athena table.

"Do you even know what audacity means?" Bri asks

"No, but it just seemed to be the right word at the time."

"Still the same dumb Percy we all know and love" Luke says and everybody laughs.

Luke gets out of his chair to throw away some trash when suddenly he starts doing the 'Thriller' dance.

"Stop it Percy, you're embarrassing him." Bri demands while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Come on Perce, let me go, I promise I won't make fun of you at all for the rest of our time on Earth." Luke begs/bargains. Percy thinks about this.

"All right, but you have to give me back my staff back."

"No way! I got that staff fair and square!" Luke yells.

"Okay, have a nice time doing the 'Thriller' for the next two hours."

"Fine, ok, you can have your staff back just stop it."

"Okay" Percy says and lets go of Luke. Luke gets off the ground, takes a pencil out of his pocket and hands it over to Percy.

"Thank you, now don't do it again." Percy says. Luke nods and sits back down. They notice the camp is staring at them again and Zoe yells

"Back to your own affairs!" everybody looks confused. Bianca stands up

"What she means by this is, 'Go back to your own conversations!" Everybody says "oh" and continues about their business.

"Really Z? Really? 'Back to your own affairs?' Was that the best thing you came up with?"

"It does not matter anymore." Zoe says.

They sit there in silence before Percy says,

"Okay back to what we were talking about…

****_After Dinner_****

Percy and the Captains headed back to the cabin after an eventful night of laughs and embarrassments. Percy told the others to go on while he goes down to the beach. They say okay and go back to the cabin.

**Percy POV**

I walk along the beach while listening to my favorite music. I then stop and sit down on the pier. I heard a noise behind me and I look back to see my dad.

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure" and I pat the part of the pier right next to me. He sits down and I turn the music off.

"Nice to see you dad."

"It's nice to see you too son, I mean it's been what? 100 years?"

"Yeah, for you anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"While you haven't seen me in 100 years, it feels as if I haven't seen you in 10,000 years. And I mean literally 10,000 years."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, according to Chaos- *ahem* I mean my mom, I lived in the center of the black hole called the singularity, sort of like a pocket universe."

"Wow, that's impressive but why did you suddenly call Chaos mom?"

"Well since I've lived with her for 10,000 years, she feels it's right if I call her mom instead of Chaos."

"I see, like how instead of calling me Poseidon, you call me dad?"

"Exactly like that. Well I must be off, mom's telling me its time for bed."

"He, he, he, even after 10,000 years, you still get told when its time to go to bed."

"Well, mom's mean like that. OW!" I fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

I get up, "Yeah, I'm fine, mom just sent me a mental blast. It's really annoying when she does that….ok, ok, I won't say anything anymore; just don't mute me again."

"Uh, Percy, who are you talking to?"

I shake out of my daze, "What? Oh, sorry. Its just mom threatening me for the umpteenth time tod-" I get cut off because mom muted me, _again_.

'Please unmute me mom.'

'_Fine, but this is your last chance, got it?_'

'Ma'am yes ma'am' I respond. She just sighs and waves her hand.

"It's about time. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it to sound like that!"

"Son, are you alright? You seem to be talking to yourself a lot."

"My bad dad. I was talking with mom."

"'Talking?' more like begging if you ask me."

"Well, she is the creator of the universe. Anyway, sorry for ignoring you all these years dad."

"It's alright son, you're the one who decided to go and I didn't stop you. Plus, I think staying with your mom was a good idea. For all I know, you've could've mastered your godly domains-"

"Sorry to interrupt dad, but I kinda lost all my godly domains when I became the Son of Chaos. But you are correct, I have mastered all types of powers; I basically have all powers starting from shape shifting to creating humanoid warriors."

"That's amazing. I'm both scared and proud of you at the same time."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I'm proud of you of all the things you have done and scared of you for the same reasons."

"Well, nice seeing you dad. Good night."

"Nice seeing you too. Good night."

And with that, I mist-travel to my room to see Bri fast asleep, I temporarily make Bri deaf and blind so she wouldn't wake up from me taking a shower, I get dressed for bed and slip into bed falling asleep immediately.

_The Next Day_

**Still Percy POV**

I get woken up and find myself on the floor. I think about sleeping on the floor behind someone sits on me. I look up and see a furious Bri glaring at me. I flinch at her glare. Even if she is blind, I can still see her piercing jade eyes looking right at me. No matter what, there is no scarier glare than Bri's. She starts to yell at me making me regret not taking her voice away.

"Perseus Jackson! What have you done to me!" she screams a bit too loud.

"_Be quiet, you'll wake everybody up in New York if you keep yelling. And to answer your question, I temporarily made you blind and deaf."_ I tell her mentally.

"You better fix me or by Chaos I will hurt you bad that you wish you never had done this!" she screams even louder.

"_I told you to be quiet and I'm undeafening and unmuting you right now."_ I reply mentally. I say a few words and I see her jade eyes return to their normal color and she holds her ears as if hearing hurts.

"Bri, are you alright?" I ask slowly walking towards her. She looks up with pure hatred in her eyes and I get blasted back by an invisible force with a resounding thud against the wall. I look up and find her stalking towards me.

Her eyes are filled with an unknown hatred that I never knew she had. Now I was truly scared and tried to move but was held down by both mental and physical chains. She walks straight up to me making a physical chain making me look directly into her eyes.

"I'm giving you three seconds to explain why you made me deaf and blind before I castrate you" she says at the same time bringing out her dagger.

I shudder and try to think how to explain why I did it.

"One."

I keep thinking how to explain the things I did."

"Two."

I finally come up with the reason why I made her deaf and mute. I breathe in.

"Thr-"

"I temporarily made you blind and deaf is because last night I mist traveled back here and decided to take a shower but I didn't want to wake you up so I made you blind and deaf so you wouldn't wake up, but I guess I forgot to unmute and undeaf you when I was done." I tell her all in one breath.

She looked at me looking for any sign of lying in my eyes. She sighed, put her dagger away and snapped her fingers making both mental and physical chains disappear. I stood up and slowly made my way towards her and hug her. She lets me and she hugs me back.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, I shouldn't have done it at all." I apologize. She looks up,

"Apology accepted and what kind of word is 'undeaf'?" she asks while smirking; the mirth coming back to her eyes. I sigh in relief.

"A new word I just invented, do you like it?" I ask/reply as we head back to bed seeing as its only 5:30 am.

"A little childish , maybe, but I do like it.." she says as she walks over to her side of the bed and I go towards my side of the bed.

"You know, it's amazing how we are so similar to each other" I comment.

"What do you mean by that?" she questions.

"What I mean is that we're both bi-polar, we like the same music, same holidays, same everything. You know, I think we were made for each other." I explain.

"You mean like there was no coincidence that you saved me from the building?" she questions.

"Yeah like that. The Fates can be confusing with lives just as Aphrodite is with love."

We talked for what seemed like hours. I didn't notice until now that we were lying under the comforters, spooning. I didn't notice her twisting around so her chest was on my chest. I didn't notice that our lips were inches away from each other. I also didn't notice that we were slowly leaning in and we kissed.

We were about to get more serious but was interrupted by the conch signaling breakfast. We groan and separate and join the others who were heading towards the pavilion. Everyone was there talking and chatting, until they saw us come in. The pavilion was so quiet that you could hear our feet echoing all around. When we reached the table, I turned around,

"Really guys?" I ask exasperated. " You're staring at two teenagers and six Captains who are also fact teenagers and demi-gods too. Now stop staring and go back to breakfast." I finish telling the campers.

" I swear these people act as if we're aliens or something." I complain.

"It's not _you_ who they're treating like aliens, it's us seven" Luke says pointing to Bri, Zoe, Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan and himself.

"Oh come on guys. You know that's not true." I reply.

"Oh yeah? Then how come they treat you differently than us seven?" Ethan asks. I open my mouth to respond but I cant think of anything.

"That's what we thought." Luke speaking for everyone there but Bri and I.

Silence went over the table for the first time. Silena broke it by asking/squealing, "Did you and Percy make out?

We look at each other than at Silena and said, "No, why do you ask?"

"Well I heard you guys argue early this morning."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Well yesterday, Ethan said that you guys make out after every fight you guys have. I'm guessing the bigger the fight, the bigger the make out session and you guys had a pretty big fight this morning. So I ask again, did you guys make out?"

We both mutter at the same, "Almost" and blush slightly.

There was silence at the table before everyone burst out laughing while Percy and Bri's faces blush so much that their blush reached down to their necks.

"So you guys did!" Silena squeals in delight.

"No! We did not make out!" Bri shouts.

Silena pouts then chirps back up and smiles mischievously, "Then how come you guys blushed so bad?"

We blush again making everyone laugh again.

This time Bri explains, "Like we told you, we almost did but it was too late. "

"What made you guys stop this time?" Bianca asks/laughs.

"The same thing as yesterday: the conch blew."

Everyone laughs even me and Bri with our faces being a sickly shade of red. We sat back down for we fell out of our seats laughing.

I stiffen up and I know this only happens when mom's contacting me.

"Son?" she asks

"Yeah?"

"It is time for Luke, Bianca, Silena, Ethan, Beckendorf, and Zoe to reveal themselves."

"Okay, is this the only reason why you contacted me?" knowing that mom wouldn't contact me this way to just tell me that they have to reveal themselves.

"No, I also contacted you to tell you that there will be an attack on Half-Blood Hill in 7 days."

"That's good, we have enough time to reveal themselves, get ready for an attack, and kick some monster butt."

"But you must prepare yourself individually for what is to come." She says gravely

"What's going to happen" I ask nervously because mom never uses that tone of voice.

"You will have to fight 5 titans, 3 of which you've battled before and a Primordial.

"Who?" I ask more nervous than ever. 5 titans, I can handle ,barely, but I've never fought a Primordial before.

"One of my sons, Erebus."

" Wait a minute, isn't he the Primordial god of the dark?

"Yes, that is Erebus, and you might have to fight Nyx, his female counterpart, too."

"Thanks for the info. mom"

"No problem, go now, your friends are worrying about you."

I come out of the conversation I had with mom and looked to see my friends a little worried for me.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asks and I nod and smile. But it was a forced smile and only Bri could see it.

"No, really Percy tells us, it'll be easier if you tell us now rather then later" Bri commands me.

"I'll tell you later okay?" I say.

She nods and looks at me, "Fine but you better tell us when you have the chance."

I nod and turned my attention towards all the campers.

I announced, "Campers! I have just received a message from Chaos that says, you will be attacked in 1 week, so we have agreed to train all of you in hand-to-hand combat, archery, swordsmanship, and powers. Chaos has also told me that Captain Be, Bi, E, L, S, and Z to reveal themselves tonight at the campfire tonight."

With that, I leave to go to the Chaos Cabin to get ready and my friends start to yell and complain to me how they don't want others to know who they are. I raise my hand and silence them.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate them for what they did to me. But you need to let go of the past and move on forward."

"Fine, but that doesn't we have to treat them any different then we do now."

I smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

For the first time in a long time, I actually enjoyed being at Camp; but the I remembered what I had to do when the enemy came 7 days from now. Someone pushes me down onto a reclining chair in the family room and sits on me.

I look to see Bri lying down on top of me, otherwise known as spooning. I look around the room and blush seeing all my friends stare at us in amusement.

"Hey Bri?"

"Yes?" she looks at me.

"Can you get off me, everyone's staring."

"I can get off, the question is will I?"

"Fine stay here, whatever. Why did you guys come here?"

"Well, you did tell us that you were going to tell us what was bugging you"

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you, my mom told me I had to fight against 5 Titans, 3 of which I defeated and a Primordial god…by myself."

"No! I won't let you go! You'll die!" Bri screams/cries. I lift her head and ask her

"Remember 7,500 years ago, I told you something that you said you would never forget."

"What. Did. You. Say." She demanded.

I sighed, "I promised I would never leave you, I would never abandon you. I would always be with you."

She smiles slightly but it fades and she starts sobbing uncontrollably into my shirt. I silently tell everyone to leave and they did. After a couple of minutes. She stops crying and looks up at me. She then falls asleep in my arms and I bring her to our room and I set her down and cover her up with the duvets.

I walk out of the room silently and walk back downstairs where everybody was. They asked me to continue my message. I did and their faces fell almost as low as Bri's did. I assured them I would be fine and they nodded sadly knowing I could defeat them but at the cost of my life.

We ate lunch inside the cabin because they didn't want to left Bri alone. Bri woke up just in time for dinner and for the first time since they got there, there was no laughter, squeals, or screams.

The eight of them walked down to the Amphitheatre and sat and the edge of the Amphitheatre. Once the songs were over, the gods appeared and awaited the revealing of the Captains' identities.

"I am Captain Be, I am a son of Hephaestus, my real name is…

**Ooooohhhh cliffhanger!**

**Tell me how you think the campers and/or gods react to seeing their once thought dead friend/son/daughter.**

**Tell me how you think they'll react towards hearing Percy's destiny**

**Longest chapter so far, words: 5311**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Peace Brothers and Sisters,**

**Hero**


	5. Identities Revealed And Plan

**Hey people! Here's an update for my story, **_Percy Jackson And The Decision_

_Previously on Percy Jackson And The Reunion And The News: _

_The eight of them walked down to the Amphitheatre and sat and the edge of the Amphitheatre. Once the songs were over, the gods appeared and awaited the revealing of the Captains' identities. _

"_I am Captain Be, I am a son of Hephaestus, my real name is…_

**Percy Jackson And The Identities Revealed And The Plan**

**3rd Person POV**

…Charles Beckendorf" Beckendorf says flipping his hood off revealing the once dead son of Hephaestus. All the immortal campers' and gods' mouths drop at seeing the long lost dead son of Hephaestus. Hephaestus has tears of happiness seeing his favorite son alive.

Once they come out of their shock, the immortal campers rush forward to reunite with their friend. Percy stops them.

"I know you want to reunite with him but first you might want to find out who the other captain's are."

They reluctantly agree and sit back down in their seats.

Bianca steps up, "I am Captain Bi, I am a daughter of Hades, and my real name is Bianca di Angelo and former Hunter of Artemis." She says taking off her hood

Before Percy could stop him, Nico runs up and tackles his once dead sister into a hug.

"Bianca, I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!" Nico cries out.

"Nico I missed you too but can you get off of me?" Bianca asks.

"Oh, sure. Sorry Percy, it's just that I haven't seen my sister in a long time and-" he says while blushing

"No need to say anymore, I completely understand but please return to your seat."

"Okay" Nico says as he sits back down.

Ethan steps up, "I am Captain E, I am a son of Nemesis and my real name is Ethan Nakaruma." He says taking down his hood.

People start taking out their weapons until Percy says

"Don't hurt my Captains or they will hurt you and I really don't want to see anyone of you hurt"

They put away their weapons slowly as if Ethan's going to attack at any moment

"If they reacted like that towards me, I can't wait 'till they find out who Captain L is." Ethan murmurs to Percy.

"Yep, they'll be in one heck of a surprise" Percy whispers back.

Luke steps up, "I am Captain L, I am a son of Hermes and my real name is Luke Castellan"

You can see everyone trying their best to not reach for their weapons and attack Luke. A stray knife is thrown towards Luke but is deflected by Luke's own knife.

He looks where the knife was thrown from and sees Annabeth standing there with another knife in her hand ready to throw. Luke gets a better look at the knife she threw and sees that it's the same knife he gave her when she was 7.

"Looks like she doesn't like you anymore." Beckendorf says to Luke.

"You can say that again" he replies while deflecting another knife thrown by Annabeth.

"Permission to engage Commander?" Luke asks.

"For the last time, call me Percy! And no, permission denied even though I would like to see it." Percy replies.

"Whatever you say….._Commander_." Luke replies while smirking. Percy turns around and looks at Luke and he's suddenly dancing like Bernie. (Link to Dancing Like Bernie video on profile page)

"Seriously Percy? Seriously?" Luke exclaims.

"Well you said you wouldn't do that anymore so I figured this would be punishment." Percy replies not really caring.

While Luke continues to Bernie, Silena steps up,

"I am Captain S, I am a daughter of Aphrodite and my real name is Silena Beauregard."

Aphrodite looks like she's going to cry and the Aphrodite cabin squeals in delight as they see their long lost sister.

"Please Percy, make it stop." Luke begs.

"Do you swear on the River Styx that you'll stop doing it?"

"Yes, I swear, now make it stop, my arms are getting tired and my back's aching." Percy lets go of him and he falls to the ground.

"Oh, get up you big baby, it doesn't hurt _that_ much."

"Yeah it does." Luke complains.

"Whatever, Captain Z, your turn."

Zoe steps up, "I am Captain Z, I am a daughter of Atlas and my name is Zoe Nightshade, former lieutenant of Artemis." Artemis looks overjoyed seeing her former lieutenant and Nico and Thalia looked shocked. Percy claps his hands,

"Okay, now that's done with, you may reunite with your family/friends." He says to everyone. He turns to his captains,

"While you guys get reacquainted with your family/friends, I'll be in the cabin if you guys need me" Percy says to them

"I'll also be in the cabin if you need me." Bri says.

"Okay, but don't you two have too much fun while you're alone in the cabin." Silena says and Percy and Bri blush furiously.

"All right, see you guys later." Percy says and walks back to the cabin with Bri right behind him

"Okay, see you later" they reply while watching them enter the cabin.

Once they're done reuniting with their friends and family, they head back but Luke stops them.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Luke says to them

"What is it?" Bianca asks.

"Why don't we spy on Percy and Bri and see what they're doing."

"Why would we want to do that?" Ethan asks.

"So we could possibly use it as blackmail" Luke explains.

"Oh, I see, but we're going to need like six copies if we each want to blackmail them." Beckendorf says.

"It's fine, I have my camera with me" Luke says and holds up a Nikon camera.

"Do you carry that camera everywhere you go?" Zoe asks raising an eyebrow.

"No! Other times I carry a Kodak camera" Luke says defensively

"Okay back to business, Operation: Blackmail Percy and Bri is now in action" Silena says.

They look at each other mischievously and go inside the cabin seeing the most unexpected thing…

**That's the end of Chapter 5!**

**How you guys like? Good? Bad?**

**Byes!**

**Hero**


	6. Surprise

**Yo, what up! How is you guys doing'? Here's chapter 6 of **_Percy Jackson And The Decision_

_Previously: They look at each other mischievously and go inside the cabin seeing the most unexpected thing…_

**Percy Jackson And The Surprise**

**3rd Person POV**

They saw Percy and Bri standing in the middle of the room with Percy holding his sword to Bri's throat.

"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" Percy asks

"_Ahh, yes, the 7500 year old daughter of Freya. She will be safe as long as you do as I say._" says the Bri imposter.

After they got over their shock, Percy's friends tried to help him. Emphasis on "tried". When they started to move forward but roots trapped their feet immediately incapacitating them and they couldn't move.

"Come on Percy, let us help you." Silena says

"Yeah Perce, she's a good a friend too us as she is to you." Luke adds.

Percy responds not taking his eyes away from the imposter,

"No guys, this is between me and Gaia. Plus, she's the one doing it not me."

"_So you have figured out who I am. Excellent, now I won't have to disguise myself._"

Gaia's body transforms her body from Bri's to a 6' tall woman. Her skin is made up of topsoil. Her hair is long grass falling down over her shoulders. She is wearing a classic Greek toga made out of tightly woven grass.

"What do you want with me Gaia?"

"_Why I only want you to come with me, that's all._"

"I'll never come you."

"_Fine, you want to do this the hard way. We'll do this the hard way._"

Gaia casts an IM showing a chamber somewhere under the earth. Inside the chamber showed a girl, not older than 18, chained to the wall. The girl was tan and had pearly white hair. The girl was Bri, and she was untouched just as Gaia had said. Someone was in the doorway looking at the demigoddess struggling to get free.

"_Is it time mother?_" the person said.

"_Yes, he's not cooperating so begin what you have to do._"

"What do you mean? What's he going to do to her?"

"_You'll find out soon enough_" Gaia said and smiled evilly.

The person approached the demigoddess and stopped three feet away from her. He took out his weapon and Percy saw what it was. It was a scythe.

"_Kronos! I should've known! He would be the only one to call Gaia mother._" Percy thought.

"_Last chance Perseus, either you come with us or the girl gets hurt._" Gaia tells him.

"No, I won't go with you."

"_Fine, your choice. Kronos, give her a minor cut. I want Perseus to hear her scream._"

"_Yes mother._" And with that he brought his scythe down and made a slight cut on her arm and she immediately started to scream.

Gaia turned towards Percy and smiled. Percy's face paled and the decision to go with them seemed more tempting than ever. He wanted Bri to be safe and not be in the hands of Gaia and Kronos. He knew what he had to do. Even though every instinct in his body said not to go, he wanted to go to stop Bri's pain.

"Stop! I'll go with you! Just make her pain stop!"

Gaia smiles and says to Kronos,

"_Alright, Perseus has agreed to come with us. You can stop it now._"

Kronos steps back and waves his hand and all the pain Bri had felt vanished. Bri disappeared off the IM and reappeared lying down next to Percy. Percy picks her up and sets her down on the couch nearby. Percy whispered something to Bri. She immediately grabbed Percy and started to cry.

"**Why Percy? Why? Why would agree to do something like that?**" Bri asked/screamed at him

"I did it because I didn't want to see you in so much pain. It hurt me so much seeing you in pain." Percy replied with tears in his eyes

"_Okay, Okay, you're done with your goodbye. Now come on, time for you to leave._" Gaia said feeling a little jealous because the two reminded her of Ouranus and herself when they were together.

Percy kisses Bri and mutters something into her ear. He pulls back,

"Will you remember that? For me?" she nods,

"**I will always remember that until you come back.**" Percy kisses her forehead and walks over to where Gaia is.

"All right, I'm ready. Let's get this over with." Percy says to Gaia

"_Excellent. When we get down there we can have a little chat._" Gaia smiles.

"Whatever, let's go before I change my mind." Percy says.

"_Ready to meet some old friends Perseus?_"

"I don't know what that means but I guess I'm about to find out."

And with those last words said, Gaia and Percy slowly melt through the floorboards and into the earth. Once, they're gone, Percy's friends were free from the bondage. They rushed over to Bri to see how she was and asked her what Percy had whispered to her.

"**I don't understand what he means but you might be able to.**" Bri says to them

"What did he say?" Zoe said a little demandingly.

"**He told me, '**I know who I truly am. 

**Percy finally knows who he really is! How will the others react? How will Chaos react?**

**So how do you like it? Good? Bad?**

**See ya later**

**Hero**


	7. Imprisonment

**Hey, hey, hey what up my readers? Here's chapter 7 of **

_Percy Jackson And The Decision_

_Previously:_

**Percy Jackson And The Imprisonment**

**Somewhere Underground**

"Agggggghhhhhh!" Percy screams as the flaming metal pole is pushed through his gut.

"How doesssss that feel ssssson of Possssseidon?" a dracnae hisses at him while pushing the pole deeper into his gut.

"Ugggggghhhhh…." was all Percy could say.

"Alright dracnae, your turn is over." Gaia says in the doorway.

"Fine" as the dracnae swiftly pulls out the metal pole from Percy's gut and he cries out in pain.

The dracnae exits the room and Gaia approaches Percy.

"My dear Percy, just tell us what your plans are and all this can be over." She says while caressing his cheek.

Percy tries to pull away but he's in too much pain to do this simple task. He manages to say,

"No, I'll never tell you."

Gaia steps back and frowns at him. She asks,

"Why are you still refusing to tell me? Look what we have done to you."

Percy thinks what has happened to him. He can only remember being burned, impaled, suffocated, beaten, and many other disturbing things. Percy barely mutters audibly,

"I do it for my friends"

Gaia steps back again and says,

"Very well then, we will continue this tomorrow. Brutus! Anthony! Get in here!" she yells.

Two Cyclops enter the room. She snaps her fingers and he falls to the ground moaning in pain.

"Take him to his cell. Oh, and if he tries anything, don't hesitate to beat him." Gaia orders them.

They nod and start to drag him out of the room and into a hallway where other monsters and titans are going about their business. They knock his feet from out of under him and he falls down and groans, barely audible. They laugh and one titan taunts,

"Where are your friends now Hero of Olympus?" and he kicks him in the gut. Percy moans.

The Cyclops pick him up and continue dragging him to his cell, an 8'x8' room with a concrete block as a bed. They reach the cell and they toss the demigod into the room and laugh,

"Get some rest son of Poseidon or should I call you son of Chaos?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asks wincing as he gets up and sits on the concrete block. The Cyclops waves his hand dismissively,

"Never mind."

"Brutus! Anthony! Stop talking to the prisoner!" someone yells.

"Looks like we have to go. Goodbye Perseus."

The Cyclops exit and close the door behind them. A minute or two later, Kronos enters the room with a smile on his face.

"What's with the cheesy smile?" Percy asks more loudly since he had regained some strength.

"Mother decided that tomorrow, it would be the Titans turn to deal with you."

"I've survived 2 months so far, I bet I can handle one more day."

"Yes you have. But she said we could do anything to break you."

"So, what's that to do with the smile?"

"She said it was to be from youngest to oldest, and if human mythology is correct, then the youngest titan would be…."

Percy thinks for a moment because his mind is still foggy from all the torture and pain he's been in. He comes up with the conclusion.

"Kronos. You were the last titan child."

"Yes, I am the last child of Gaia and Ouranus. That means I get to deal with you first"

"I'm not afraid of you or any of your siblings." Percy spits blood/saliva at Kronos. He wipes the blood off and says,

"Well, well, well, it looks like you have enough energy to spit which means I can do this." Kronos says.

Kronos takes out his scythe and changes it into a dagger. He slashes Percy's chest and he screams in pain as the pain builds up from excruciating to unbearable pain. Percy falls off the block and onto the floor where he is curled up into a ball. Kronos leaves the room and closes the cell door leaving Percy screaming in pain.

**Oh no! What will happen to Percy? **

**What has happened during the 2 months?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Sayonara,**

**Hero **


	8. Inside the Mind of Percy Jackson

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories but I finally got some free time to type this chapter. Hope you guys like it! **

**Warning! Some graphic language used in this chapter**

**Inside the Mind of Percy Jackson**

**Percy POV**

After Kronos left, I was still in excruciating pain, but I kept strong and I haven't given in yet. But I know that it's only a matter of time before they break me. My best guess is that I have at most 3 days left before I give into the pain and tell them everything. I shakily stand up but immediately fall down from the pain. So far, I've been sliced open, boiled alive, burned, and other things far too worse to describe.

Basically, they've pushed me to my limit without killing me. They want me to suffer, but they don't want me to die. Although most of the monsters, gods, and titans here want me dead but Gaea won't let them kill me.

The only thing that's preventing me from breaking are my friends, family, and Chaos. I somehow manage to stand up and walk over to the slab of concrete or my "bed". Even in my weakened state, I am still pretty strong, so I just barely move the slab backwards a bit ignoring the pain coming from my hands and legs.

I slip my hand into the crack that I made and I grab a little box, just big enough to fit a ring into it. And that's exactly what was in there, a 10 karat blue and black diamond ring, more specifically, the ring I was going to propose Bri with. I was able to hide it before they started to torture me. This object also helps me stay strong, just thinking about her and how beautiful she is. But the image is fading; I'm starting to forget things because of what all has happened to me.

I think back to what the Cyclops had told me,

"_Get some rest son of Poseidon, or should I say son of Chaos?"_ How could have possibly known I was a son of Chaos? It makes no sense whatsoever. Like I said, I've forgotten things like who my parents are. The door started to open so I quickly put the box back where it was and lay down on the concrete slab.

"Do you want to know how we know that you are a son of Chaos?" Gaea asked me as she walked towards me. Huh, guess I said it out loud on accident

"Sure, since I've basically have no memories at all, I'd like to know."

"Here come with me, I need to show you something and some people. Hopefully, _that_ will jog your memories." She said walking away. I stood up considering, I've regained some strength in my legs, and I start to follow her. For my sake, she walked slowly so I could catch up and not strain myself too much. We exited the dungeon and took many twists and turns before she stopped in front of a door that was labeled, "_Headquarters_" She opened the door and stepped inside, so I followed her inside and what I saw surprised me.

Right before me I saw beings that hoped to never meet again and hoped never to meet. Right in front of me were Kronos, Hyperion, Prometheus, Oceanus, and other titans, I've beaten. But what scared me the most was if my recently returned memories were correct, at the head of the table were none other than Nyx and Erebus. They were all discussing something, so they didn't notice us come inside the room

Gaia then said to me, "Does this jog your memories, _all _of them?" she asked me emphasizing "all". I simply nodded and held my head because of the pain coming from the overwhelming information coming into my head. I whimpered and all of them finally noticed that I was there. Erebus looked straight at Gaia and she flinched slightly, he said to her

"Gaia, thank you for finally joining us. Now we can start the meeting. And who is that with you?" He pointed at me and looked straight at me. If it weren't for the pain coming from my head, I would've flinched. Gaia walked over to the table and sat down in her throne. It was made out of compacted earth. The others had similar thrones that represented their domain.

Kronos's throne was imprinted with clocks and seemed the closer you got to the seat, the slower time was.

Prometheus's throne was imprinted with scenes of creating mankind, giving them the gift of fire, and also Prometheus chained to the rock and being tortured by the vulture. I noticed that Prometheus had scratches all over his face and barely saw a scar on his side.

Oceanus's throne was almost an exact replica of my father's except his looked like it radiated off more power and you could actually see the waves moving on the throne

The others were similar to the previous ones, but Erebus's and Nyx's thrones were different. Both of them were darker than black; imagine you being in a pitch black room and no light was able to come in, times that by 1000 and you get a picture of how dark their thrones were. They seemed to suck in all light that was in the room.

I turned my attention back to the Titans and noticed that they were either scowling at me or were smiling evilly at me. Probably imagining the horrible and torturous things they could do to me. Erebus and Nyx were both looking at me, as if their eyes were boring into my very soul. I flinched internally, but I stood my ground. After minutes of silence, Nyx spoke,

"Well, if it isn't little Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus and Savior of Camp Jupiter, it is an honor to finally meet you." She said. Her voice seemed to suck you in. Erebus also said to me,

"Yes, it has been a while since we've seen each other; how long has it been since we've last seen each other? 300,000 years? You've shrunk since then, I mean, you used to be taller than me but look at you now, you're at least half my height." Another memory came back and I staggered for a moment. He continued on saying, "You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself for her. All she did was betray you, but you still loved her. And you still do love her; even if you don't know who she is."

By now, I was on my knees holding my head because the memories kept coming back to me. Every word he was saying kept adding information and memories to my head. It was almost too much for me to handle if it weren't for the fact that I was a Primordial god, but it still hurt a lot.

I was reliving my past life or should I say _lives_. My first life was me as a Primordial; the second was me as Orion, the third as Theseus, and the fourth as myself. In every one of my lives, I noticed that there was a reoccurring person in my lives; it was a girl with black hair and black eyes.

"Who was she?" I asked almost demanding them.

"Who's who?" Nyx asked me curiously, but I could tell she knew who 'she' was.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. Now, who is she?" I demanded them.

"Well, you have to be more specific than 'she'; I mean, there are a lot of she's." Erebus said to me almost too innocently.

By now I was angry, no I wasn't just angry, I was _furious_. I felt my muscles tense and my pain go away. I looked up at them and many of them flinched, I'll find out why later. Before anybody could do anything, I ran towards Erebus and grabbed him by his shirt collar, made him look directly into my eyes and I hissed at him,

"For the last fucking time, tell me who she is! The girl with the black hair and the black eyes! Now tell me who the hell she is!" I let go of his collar and stepped down from the throne and backed away from the Titans and Primordials. Instantly I felt an immense pain, worse than before, and I fell to the ground. They finally came out of their shock,

"Fine! You want to know who she is; she was your _girlfriend_ when you were a Primordial. And she was always the one responsible for your deaths. She betrayed you by opening the Abyss of Chaos. By opening the Abyss of Chaos, she let loose the ultimate being; it being able to kill and destroy everything and everyone. You sacrificed yourself to trap the being back inside and close the Abyss. What you didn't know was that she did it to get rid of you, so that she would be the most powerful Primordial besides Chaos." Erebus told me

"When you became Orion, you were blamed on raping and violating Artemis's Hunters, but you did no such thing. The one who told Artemis was one of her Hunters. And guess what she looked like; she had black eyes and black hair." Nyx added

"When you became Theseus, you fled to Scyrus away from those who wanted you dead. But this time while you were walking and talking to King Lycomedes, he pushed you off a cliff in fear of you. But you were not to be feared, but a girl with black hair and black eyes talked to the king about you and how he should kill you." Nyx continued.

"Instead of killing you like the others, she decided to make you suffer instead. So before you arrived to Camp Half-Blood, she arrived there and influenced Annabeth into breaking up with you. She also helped us capture Bri, which led to you giving yourself up to us for her safety. She is currently in this room." Erebus finished up.

I looked around the room, but the only girl person with black hair and black eyes I saw was Nyx. I realized what happened and I backed away from them and into the wall.

"No, you're lying. There is no way in Hades that Nyx had been my girlfriend and the cause of my deaths." I looked towards Nyx and saw that she had a sad look on her face making what Erebus had said true. I didn't know what to do or think. I looked around at everybody besides Nyx, and they had the same look on their faces. They were all smirking at me, Erebus doing it more evilly than the others. Just looking and thinking about all of this made me weak, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

**Hey guys! What do you think of it?**

**I know the ending was bad but I didn't want to give too much.**

**I want you guys to review and tell me what will happen next**

**That's all for now,**

**Hero **


	9. Inside the Mind of Percy Jackson Part II

**Hey guys, I'm sure some of you are getting tired and annoyed about the lack of updating. I'm really sorry about not updating most of my stories in what? A month or two? **

**One of the reasons is that I'm busy most of the time. **

**The other reason is that I'm either losing inspiration on the stories or I'm losing ideas. **

**From now on, I'll try to update them at least once a week. Sorry for babbling on, but I just wanted to explain why I'm not updating as much as I was when I first began, if that makes any sense. Anyway, hope you like it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the PJO series, Rick Riordan does.**

**Inside the Mind of Percy Jackson Part II**

I grunt as my leg is pulverized by a giant with a spiked club. I lost the ability to feel pain about 3 days ago. I've also lost the will to live, but the only thing keeping me alive is the fact that I'm a Primordial. I always thought that Primordials could fade, but apparently I was wrong. I was also wrong about myself. I thought I could keep it together, to not let them get to me. I was wrong. They broke me.

Now here I am chained up to a wall being tortured by any and everything evil, not like it hurts or anything. I've been scarred in every way possible. I have so many scars on my body, too many to count and repeatedly reopened. I'm also scarred mentally; I have no recollection of my past. I only remember a couple things: Camp Half Blood, Bri, and Chaos. Everything else I've forgotten. Lastly, I'm scarred emotionally. Knowing the facts that have been given to me; the fact that I've been betrayed more than once by the same deity. That she didn't even regret anything she's done until now. Also, the fact that all my brothers and sisters enjoy torturing me.

The door opens and I'm blinded by bright light. Oh joy, Hyperion's here to burn me again. When the light dies down, I see Apollo and Poseidon in the doorway and a pile of golden dust. Poor monster, never had a chance. I don't even try to talk to them. I'm too weak in every way possible. As they unchain me, I fall to the ground in a puddle of blood. Apollo picks me up and tells me something, but I don't bother listening to him. I just look around wondering what happened to all the Primordials. I sense that we're going up and out of the prison.

About five minutes later, we reach the exit and I'm blinded by actual sunlight; and I can breathe fresh air, not the damp, earthy air that I was used to. I feel a rush of air and I realize that we're on Olympus. They carry me into one of the many temples, probably Apollo's. I'm set down on an operating table. I see people running around, grabbing random things and putting it inside my body. They give me some sedatives and I'm soon knocked out cold

*****4 hours later*****

I wake up and see that many people were in the room, most of them asleep. The only one awake is Chaos, showing no emotion. But if you look close enough into her eyes, you can see guilt and worriedness. I guess what they say is true, eyes are the windows to the soul. She sees me awake and walks toward me, but I surround myself a 5-foot radius with a wall of solid air. I know, she can easily get through it, but she knows me enough; that signals, "Stay back." She sighs and walks through it straight to me. I look away from her like a little kid.

"Perseus, look at me." She tells me.

I don't respond to her, still looking away from her.

"Perseus, look at me, _now_." She says more sternly.

"What do you want, Chaos?" I ask her, still not looking at her. I feel her forcefully turn me over, but I look away from her.

"Do not disrespect me Percy. You may be my son, but you are only my adoptive son." I sit up and quickly turn my head to look at her, and I snort.

"Ha, adoptive son my ass. More like _birth_ son." Chaos looked shocked for a millisecond but recovered.

"Do _not _talk to me like that, Percy." She scolds me. By this time, I'm standing up, looking at her, eye to eye.

"I can talk to you any damn way I like. 10,000 years I've lived with you. 10,000 years you could've told me that I was your last child. 10,000 years wasted telling me lie after lie. If you _do_ love me, then why didn't you tell me the truth. Why'd did I have to learn it the hard way? Why did I have to go through so much pain to learn about my past. Why Chaos? Why?" I question her, exclaiming the last part.

Every question I ask her makes no impression on her. But I can see that I hurt her. I'm sorry for it, but I went through hell and back, just to learn that Chaos is my mother. She looks down, conjures up a chair, sits down and sighs. I sit down on the edge of the bed and look at her expectantly. She looks at me with those timeless looking eyes.

"Perseus, son, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you had to learn it on your own. I couldn't tell you because it wasn't my right to tell you."

"Yeah, well, did I have to find it out the hard way?"

"No you didn't. It was just unfortunate that your brothers and sisters decided to torment you like that."

"Yeah, I know. But what hurt the most was about me and Nyx."

"I realize that. I didn't expect them to stoop that low, even if they _were_ tormenting you, that's low." She looks at me again with an apologetic look.

"Percy, I know that you might not do it, but, is there any chance that you can forgive me?" I look at her with a small smile on my face.

"Of course mom, I forgive you. Oh, by the way, it's son, not Percy or Perseus." She smiles at me and kisses me on the head, and walks toward the door

"Hey mom," she stops and turns around to look at me. "Even though I know that I'm your son, they didn't tell me about what I was. What am I the Primordial god of? Also, was I created, or was I, uh, you know…" I ask her blushing a little. She laughs and walks back and sits down.

"To answer your first question, you are the Primordial god of nothing and of everything."

"Whaaaaaaaaat? How is that even possible? Nothing and Everything? Isn't that a contradiction?" she chuckles.

"You could say you are the Primordial god of the void."

Oh, so that's what she means. See, the void is this part of space where nothing exists, yet everything exists. The void is nothing, but it has the potential to become anything and everything. It's confusing at first, but if you don't think about it, it makes perfect sense.

"To answer your second question well, how about I show you instead?" she asks me, a little nervous. I nod yes and she touches my forehead and I see the day of when I was born.

_Flashback 18,000 years ago_

"_Okay Chaos, just breathe in and out and try to stay relaxed" Eileithyia, the goddess of childbirth said._

"_It's okay Chaos, everything is going to be fine." Nyx said._

"_Yeah, well you've never given birth so you don't know what it feels like!" Chaos screamed._

"_Can't you just take away the pain Chaos?" Erebus, who was standing next to Nyx asked._

"_Oh so you think just because I'm the creator of the universe means I can just make the pain go away? Who do I look like, gods damn Angerona?" Chaos screams at Erebus and he flinches._

"_Sorry, just an idea. Maybe I could-" Erebus says but is cut off by Nyx._

"_Shut the Tartarus up Erebus! Can't you tell she doesn't want your suggestions." She said slapping him upside the head._

"_Jeez sis, you didn't need to hit me that hard." Erebus complains._

"_Oh, grow a pair Erebus." Nyx says annoyed._

"_Yeah, well-" Erebus says but is cut off this time by Chaos._

"_If you two don't stop arguing I'm going to throw both of you into the Void for 1,000 years!" Chaos screams at them and they immediately shut up not wanting to go back into the void._

"_All right Chaos, PUSH!" Eileithyia says. Chaos pushes with all her might and she screams and then a baby crying is heard._

"_What is it?" Chaos asks Eileithyia already having a boy and a girl name for the baby._

"_It's a beautiful boy, what will his name be?" she says giving her the tiny bundle of a baby_

"_His name will be Perseus and he shall be the Primordial god of Everything and Nothing." She says holding the baby close to her._

_Flashback End_

I stumble back and sit on the bed trying to comprehend what I just saw. Instead of being created like Nyx and Erebus; Chaos decided to impregnate herself and give birth to me. Why she did that I have no idea why. I'm pretty sure that what I just saw is permanently seared into my head. I shudder and see that Chaos is either snickering or cringing or both. Whatever the reason, I'm pretty sure it's because of what she just showed me.

"Anymore questions you have about your birth?" she says smirking at me. I swear, she _loves_ to torment me. "Because I have more if you-"

"No, no, that's fine." I quickly interrupt her not wanting to hear or see anymore than I already have.

She gets up again and walks toward the portal she just conjured up, but stops and turns around.

"Oh, almost forgot. I found this in the cell they kept you in." she tosses me a ring box. "I think you'll need it for your favorite girl" she winks at me and walks into the portal leaving me standing in an empty room with a ring box in my hand.

I open it and see the ring and I touch it. I immediately feel all my past memories return to me. After that shock, I smile and put on some fresh clothes and put the ring in my pocket. I run out of the room looking for Bri.

I run into the waiting room and find it relatively empty except for a few people. All of them are sleeping, and I immediately find Bri in the corner, sleeping, looking like the angel she is. I walk to where she is and I gently caress her cheek and she smiles making me smile. I wait for her to wake up for two reasons: 1. She's scary when she doesn't get her sleep and 2. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep.

I wait for about 2 hours before she wakes up. She sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She looks around and when she sees me, she blinks and rubs her eyes checking if she's still asleep and I chuckle.

"Don't worry Bri, you're not imagining or dreaming. I'm right here, flesh and blood."

She stands there for a moment before jumping at me causing me to fall down. She starts hitting me, even though they barely hurt.

"That's for trading places with me. That's for getting tortured for 3 months. That's for coming back all bloody and torn up." She yells at me as she continues to hit me. I grab her wrists so she stops hitting me.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're mad at me." She sits up, crosses her arms and huffs.

"Mad would be an understatement. Fur-"

I kiss her cutting her off from continuing her rant at me. She tries to push me away and squirm away but I keep a strong hold onto her so she couldn't get away. Eventually, she gives up and kisses me back feverishly. I stand up, still kissing her. We break away gasping for breath. As our breathing slowed, Bri sat down in one of the chairs. I took this as my chance and I got down on one knee, took out the ring box and open it,

"Bri Bravakker Astrid, will you marry me?"


End file.
